deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Youtuber Battle Royale
Which Youtuber Will Be Superior Mario SuperMarioLogan's Mascot Smg4 The Hobo Quote The Blue Kirby That Loves KFC And SammyClassicSonicFan The Raging Sonic Fanboy. Mario (SuperMarioLogan Mario was a man born in Venice, Italy (Luigi was born in Naples) who started an adventure. He was originally called Jumpman and first appeared in the Donkey Kong series, until he found the Mushroom Kingdom and married Peach. Mario always had to save Peach from Bowser, usually with his brother Luigi, until the SML era. At some point, he bought a house, and invited his friends to live with him. Mario is a down-to-earth sane man, one of the few SML characters who isn't made for laughs. Mario is a responsible man, formerly owning a house while supporting Black Yoshi, Shrek, Mama Luigi (before he died), Woody, Tony the Tiger, Mr. Pig, Toad, and temporarily the Angry Birds before kicking them out. He also is rather clever, being able to trick Bowser into letting him and his family move in with him. He also outsmarted him by finding out he put poison into his food. Out of all the characters, Mario is the smartest and least retarded character along with Chef Pee Pee, Cody and the Brooklyn Guy. He's the generic guy stuck in a house of morons and weirdos. Mario is also sometimes a bit of a pushover, letting people like Black Yoshi and Shrek live with him when they drive him crazy, even though he could kick them out. In Mario's Family Moves Out!, he admits that he doesn't know why Shrek, Black Yoshi, Tony, Woody, and Toad live with him. Mario often gets angry and frustrated when dealing with the stupidity of those around him. Ever since Jeffy was introduced, he became more irritable and a bit more of a jerk. He stands as the voice of reason in the house, and often acts as a foil to people like Bowser, Mama Luigi, Black Yoshi and Tony. Mario has been shown to be somewhat shallow, such as in Mario's Beautiful Date!, where Mario not only tries to kill himself due to having no one to love, but also constantly asking if the woman was attractive as his main concern, not thanking Bowser or Black Yoshi or the Brooklyn Guy for getting him a "girl". Mario's main flaw is that he's a creeper and a stalker towards women, as he kept whining and stalking his Peach, during his loneliness. He even slept with Peach's thong. When he met Rosalina (after Peach got a restraining order against him), Mario's lonely status ended once and for all. Another flaw of Mario's is that he tends to get jealous over Rosalina paying attention to someone other than him such as D-Money Senior, Jeffy or her turtle. Mario also complains about little things, such as having to climb up stairs in The Warp Pipe!. He is also shown to be ungrateful sometimes. He can also be tempted into doing something he shouldn't, as he killed Rosalina's pet turtle, who she adored. Mario is usually nice and generous, however, he begins to develop an often cruel and inconsiderate side in 2016. He tried to abandon Jeffy at the park in Where's Jeffy? and in Mario's Turtle Problem where he brutally kills Peewee by setting him on fire and bashing him into a wall, causing him to crumble to bits. There's also the fact that he's become racially insensitive to others and starts to jump to conclusions based on his predjiduce. Mario Only Has One Form Which Is The Fire Mario Form In Mario's Turtle Problem!, he becomes Fire Mario and kills Pee-wee. His attributes are the same as the Mario games. Mario (Sml): My car! SMG4 SMG4 lives in a world full of spaghetti, multicolored Mario's, Tepetubies and Hobos. SMG4 has gone to a wizard school well was forced to and as learned how to fly right up into the air and make other things appear also do a Kame Hame Haa. He also has a Rocket Launcher but whenever he brings it out and is about to shoot he ummm says "Come and get me!" in this weird high-pitch anime voice. SMG4 is also pretty strong because he kick Toad into oblivion! Also he can snap real easily and has bad temper because when Mario said he was fat he said he will kill him. He has also survived a fall from a tornado and from skydiving and hitting the ground almost getting to the water SMG4: I'm gonna make it i'm gonna make it! I'm king of the worl- OWWWWWW! Also finally he as a Waluigi launcher........ ok. SMG4 might be a retarded hobo Background * Real name: Luke Lerdwichagul * Aliases: SuperMarioGlitchy4, SMG4, Luke Lerdwichagul, Glitchy * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Occupation: Varies, commonly a Youtuber * Currently the most popular Super Mario 64 machinimist on YouTube * Best friend with Mario (sometimes battling each other over reasons) Strength * Once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken. * Once shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared * Threw Mario who weigs 25202346 kg to the Black Star with ease * Knocked out Mario with a rock * Killed Mario in one punch Durability * Survived a planet explosion * Survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing * Along with the crew, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board (The psychopathic Villager and Enzo) * Survived many explosions * Survived skydiving (without a parachute) * Endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas * Survived a battle against Super Sonic/Sanic * Endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi * Can survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance * Endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit Speed & Agility * Has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns * Picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second * Dodged a 360 no scope from Mario * Has outspeed lightning from "Guy" Intelligence Was able to please Weegee (even though all he says is Weegee) Skills & Abilitys Character Manipulation * Can control all of the characters on his account whenever he pleases * Only used this ability once Pingas Cannon * Is activated where his penis should be * Can launch things as large as Mario out at high speeds * Some items can send things as heavy as Wario to the clouds Explosions * Explodes in extreme anger or extreme fear * Rarely gets scared enough or angry enough to do this skill often * Destroyed Peach's Castle Kamehameha * It has been implied that SMG4 can perform the Kamehameha in his earlier videos * Has also been implied that it could one shot a magically enraged SMG3 Magic * Has shown conversion magic, being able to convert some objects into others like rocks into babies * Has also shown use of lightning magic * His magic also allows him to fly (although he can fly naturally) * His most powerful spell "Leviosaaa", is a concentrated orb of magic that could destroy all of Hogwarts Pokémon Zorua * Used once * Only knows Tackle * Was able to fuck up Mario in 1 move Arsenal Shotgun * A standard shotgun * Rarely uses it * Killed the Mario head in 1 hit ** The same Mario head that endured the destruction of Earth Waluigi Launcher * Bought from eBay or a local Wario House * Waluigi's internal bone structure is rearranged to work as a launcher * Lastly, an explosive, most commonly a bomb is wedged between Waluigi's butt, allowing him to be used as a launcher * The more explosives added will make the launch more powerful Golden Mushroom * Greatly enhances the user power, speed, and endurance Chainsaw * A regular chainsaw * Sent a butthurt fanboy flying His Horse * Tastes like shit * With a stroke of its mane it turns into a plane * Can grow two barrels of machine guns on each of its side Wing Cap * Likely works the same as it does in the games * Like much of his arsenal, he only used this once Rock Flamethrower Rocket LAWNCHAR * It's a rocket launcher * Took out a good chunk of the Nether (from Minecraft) Handgun * From the looks of it, it is likely a Magnum Research/IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Caliber Pistol * Can wield it with one hand * Killed a Nether Wart with one bullet Feats * His "super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" video accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months * Survives being with Mario on a daily basis * Can pull weapons out of nowhere * Is able to fit in impossible spots very easily * Defeated the Ztar twice * Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds Weaknesses * Teletubbes * Too obsessed with his computer/laptop * Still doesn't have his burrito... * Is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber * Unlike most Mario characters, SMG4 is incapable of breathing in space SMG4 can bring up a fight SMG4: Give me the spaghetti, give me the spaaaagggettii, come on! BE DE BEP BEP DEP DEP BEEE LEEP Haa Haa Scaried cat! Quote Quote is a pretty weird guy but he still- Quote: Is Awesome sigh..... As you can see Quote can easily break the forth wall but he does not do it that often. Quote as a paintbrush that can make a clone of anyone or thing and also can shoot out this mega rainbow beam out of his paint bucket. He also can make tons of meme faces and can stretch out his hands and feet. He also can bring out Bom-Ombs out of his mouth somehow and can make his face blank like Slenderman and shoot out this fast laser beam he also can kill you just by grabbing you and hitting you on the ground! This KFC loving guy can bring up a fight and can be pretty dangerous. Quote: Lel SammyClassicSonicFan Sammy Harbors (born October 31, 1998 18) is a YouTubeuser, best known for his certain rants on videos games, etc. He has a signature word which is "frick". He lives in Fishers, Indiana with his mother. He was diagnosed with Autism in 2002, making him the person he is on YouTube. This user has been widely criticized for his behavior which was inspired by a user named "mariotehplumber". They have been criticized for both being illogical and disrespectful to gamers' opinions. One of his videos, a rant on Deus Ex, was a prime example of disrespected opinions. At times, he will even go as far as to start to destroy his room in his videos. At first, he was not known for the first few videos by many. Eventually, he uploaded a video called "Stop Hating on Sonic", which currently has over 1,000,000 views. Weapons & Gear * SammyClassicSonicFan's Sword – SammyClassicSonicFan made this sword out of wooden sticks and duct tape. SammyClassicSonicFan has used his sword to hit random objects when he gets enraged. * SammyClassicSonicFan's Sonic Shoes – Seen in SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure, these shoes are used to run extremely fast like Sonic. * '''Mario Backpack - '''frequently worn in his older videos, he uses this to hold his weapons, gear, etc. * '''Ultra-rare limited edition Fire Mario Backpack - '''In the storyline of SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure, the Fire Mario Backpack was dug up under ground because it had mythical powers, and Nintendo wanted to keep it away from evil. Sammy managed to dig one up, and used it's powers to fend off against thieves of the backpack in the short film. * Future Combat Warrior Sammy - He Has Machine Guns And More Op. Sammy: You Frickin Fricks All Right The Combatants Are Set Lets Settle This Debate Once And For All But Now Its Time For A Death Battle!!! DEATH BATTLE At Peach's Castle It Was Normal Day At The Mushroom Kingdom Smg4 Was Uploading A Video Until Then A Warp Pipe Appeared. SMG4: What's This? Then Mario (SML) Came Out Of Warp Pipe. SMG4: WHAT THE FUCK WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! Mario (SML): Im Mario. Smg4: No You Not You An Imposter I Will Kill You >:( Mario (SML): No I Will. Then Quote Breaks Into The Castle. Quote: No I Will Kill All Of You hahahahahahahaha!!!! Sammy Came Out Of The Computer. Sammy: YOU FRICKIN FRICKS I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR SONIC!!! Suddenly They All Teleported Into The Final Destination. All:I Will Kill You. FIGHT!!! Mario (SML) VS SMG4 Mario (SML) Tried To Hit Smg4 But Then Smg4 Did A Flip And Kicked Mario (SML) In The Face. Then Mario (SML) Was Furious And Uses A Fire Flower And Transform Into Fire Mario. Fire Mario (SML): Now You Gonna Die Faggot. Smg4: Come At Me Bro. And Smg4 Uses The Waluigi Launcher And Launched Waluigi At Fire Mario (SML) But Then He Shot A Fire Ball And Waluigi Exploded And SMG4 Fell. Fire Mario (SML): Any Last Words Before I Kill You? SMG4: You Gonna Die. SMG4 Uses His Handgun And Shot Fire Mario (SML) In The Head And Transformed Back To Normal. MARIO (SML) DEFEATED!!! SMG4: HAHAHAHAH GET REKT SCRUB >:) Quote Vs Sammy!!! Quote: Oh Wow This Kid Will Be Easy. Sammy: You Fricking Frick You Will Suffer. Quote Made A Clone Of Megaman And He Stared Double Teaming On Sammy. Sammy Got Angry And Use His Wooden Stick And Slice Megaman In Half. Quote: Oh Crap Did That Kid Use A Stick And Killed Megaman I Better Watch Out. Sammy Put On The Sonic Shoes. Sammy: Catch Me If You Can Fricking Frick. But Quote Use The Rainbow Beam And Shot Sammy. Quote: U Mad Bro. Sammy: When Will You Learn When Will You Learn That Your Actions Has Consenquences!!! Then Sammy Uses The Earrape Scream And Quote Ears Started To Bleed. Quote: Fuck My Fucking Ears Are Bleeding I Can't Move!!! Sammy Puts On The Ultra Rare Limited Edition Fire Mario Backpack And Use Some Power And Shot It On Quote. Quote: Well Im Screwed. Then It Crashed On Quote Killing Him. QUOTE DEFEATED!!! Sammy: I Got One More To Deal With. Smg4: All Right Sonic Noob Lets Finish This. SMG4 VS SAMMY!!! Sammy Transforms Into Future Combat Warrior Sammy. SMG4 Called His Horse And The Horse Came In And Got On It. Sammy: You Frick I'll End You Once And For All. Smg4: I Will Rekt You With My Horse. The Machine Gun Came Out Of The Horse Body. MACHINE GUN VS MACHINE GUN!!! Both Was Shooting At Each Other And Smg4 Uses His Rocket Lawnchar And Shoot It On Sammy. Sammy: NOOOOOOOOO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS FRICKING FRICK!!!!! Then Sammy Screamed As He Got Destroyed. SAMMY DEFEATED SMG4: Oh Finally This Ended Time To Work On Some More Videos :) K.O. Results That Battle Was Epic!!! Lets Kick Off With Mario (SML) He Had Less Abilitys And Not That Powerful. Then Quote As When Sammy Screams Its A Powerful Attack It Makes Quote Stunned And His Ears Bleeding And Could Not Survive The Powerful Attack From The Ultra Rare Limited Edition Fire Mario Backpack. Next Was Sammy His Powerful Earrape Scream Can Only Be Use Once And Is Not Able To Keep Up With Smg4 Attacks. Looks Like Smg4 Is The Better Youtuber. The Winner Is Smg4 Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:SuperMarioLogan Vs SMG4 Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles